Princess of Hearts
by Elizabeth R. Austin
Summary: Roxanne's adventures to reclaim the lost hearts of the nobodies, save the worlds from the ultimate enemy, and discover her forgotten memories.Riku x OC
1. Forgotten Memories

"Roxanne!"

_"Hold up, I am coming Riku!"_

_ I ran quickly to catch up with the silver haired boy. My coal black hair flew behind me in the ocean breeze, and my feet slipped on the grainy sand. _

_ The weather was bright and sunny just like it always was here on Destiny Islands. The sun shone brightly on the water making it shimmer and dance. A sweet, cool breeze swept across the island bringing the waves with it._

_"If you don't hurry, I won't teach you how to swim."_

_"Riku that's not fair," I said catching up to him._

_ He slowed to a walk as I caught up with him. The two of us walked along the beach soaking up the warmth of the sun, until we met up with a spiky-brown haired boy, and a brown-headed girl._

_"Hey guys, this is Roxanne. She just moved here a month ago. Roxanne, this is Kairi, and this is Sora," Riku said pointing the corresponding people._

_"Wait you kept her from us for a whole month," exclaimed Sora._

_"Nice to meet you Roxanne," said Kairi with a smile to you and a glare for Sora's rude behavior._

_ I smiled back at her. She seemed rather nice. Though Sora, well he was another story entirely._

_"So are we going to swim or what? I don't want to just stand around all day talking," Sora said impatiently._

_"Sora you're so impatient. I need to teach Roxanne how to swim first. You and Kairi can go out to the island first if you want."_

_"You really don't know how to swim," asked Sora as he looked at me in amazement. _

_"Where are you from that you've never been in water," asked Kairi._

_ I looked at Riku, blushing deeply. It sounded stupid in my head, but the truth was I could not remember._

_"Hey you two, let her settle in before asking all the questions ok?"_

_ They shook their heads, dove in and started swimming to the small island._

_"Sorry about them. They are just curious," Riku said facing me._

_"It's ok," I said sweetly._

_"So, you ready?"_

_"As ready as I'll ever be."_

_"Ok then."_

_ Riku took my hand and led me out until the water had crept up to my waist. He then helped me keep afloat so I could learn to use my arms and legs. _

_"Okay, are you ready to try on your own?"_

_"Sure."_

_ He let me go and I kept myself afloat. I kicked my legs, and stretched my arms out one at a time._

_"I am swimming!"_

_ Riku smiled._

_"Are you ready to go to the island? I'll swim with you."_

_ I looked at him nervously._

_"I guess, as long as we take it slow," I said standing up and looking at the long distance between the island and me._

_"No problem."_

_ The two of us started swimming towards the island. I slowly made progress but he kept with me the whole way. _

_ Once at the island Sora and Kairi started in again with the questioning. Riku attempted to stop them but it was no use._

_"So where are you from," asked Kairi for the second time._

_"I don't know."_

_"What do you mean you don't know," Sora blurted out._

_"I am adopted. Nobody knows where I came from," I said quietly staring at my feet through my bangs._

_"Oh sorry," said Sora hastily._

_ An awkward silence stood in the air for several moments._

_"Hey it's almost time for lunch! Why don't we eat at my house," said Sora attempting to break it._

_ Riku looked at me for a second, and then turned to Sora._

_"You two go ahead. I promised to have Roxanne back for lunch."_

_ I gave a look of relief to Riku, but quickly hid it so the others didn't see._

_"Ok. Well see you after lunch then," said Sora._

_"We'll meet in the secret place," called Kairi as they ran across the bridge to the beach._

_"I am sorry Roxanne."_

_"It's okay. Wow the view is so pretty from here."_

_"Do you want to stay for a bit longer before I take you home?"_

_"Yes please."_

_He smiled and hopped up on a tree. The tree resembled a palm tree with the same green palm leaves, and brown trunk but instead of coconuts, it had yellow, star shaped fruit._

_"Riku what are those" I asked pointing to the fruit._

_"Oh, these," he said picking one. These are paopu fruits. Legend has it that if two people share one their destinies become intertwined."_

_"That's interesting. What does it taste like?"_

_"I don't know, want to try it?"_

_"Sure why not? If it works then we can be friends forever right?"_

_"Right," he replied with a smile._

_ The memories of Riku and I growing closer ran like an old-fashioned movie with no words. I watched the film. It showed Kairi and me growing closer, and then Sora and me despite all their questions, and constant nagging. In fact, the clips showed Kairi and me becoming friends and even having a couple of sleepovers. It ran at fast forward pass until two years came to pass, and so did my eighth birthday came. It all shattered like glass on a tile floor. The film slowed down. I knew I was dreaming. I knew I wouldnt remember the names when I awoke._

_"But I don't want to go! I want to stay with Riku, Sora, and Kairi," I screamed in rage._

_"Roxanne. You have to go. It is where you belong. You need to be with your real family, and in your real town," my adoptive mother said._

_"Besides, you're the princess. They need you to run their country," said my adoptive father staring at me._

_ I ran from the house in tears, and down to the beach. Riku offered a shoulder to cry on, while Kairi tried to calm me down, and Sora tried to make me laugh. Eventually I calmed down and they walked me home so they could say goodbye._

_ When we arrived at my house, I hugged everyone goodbye. Sora had to take Kairi home because she got so upset, she made herself sick. _

_ Before I went inside Riku grabbed me and hugged me tightly for one last time. _

_"Don't worry Roxanne; we will see each other again. I know we will. Just remember the paopu fruit," he said handing you a necklace with a seashell from the beach of the island that Riku helped me swim to when I had first arrived._

_ I put the necklace on immediately._

_"I'll never take it off. I promise!"_

_"Goodbye," we yelled to each other as I was escorted inside._

_ Once inside, a large, mouse like creature, and two female knights took me onto a spaceship. One of the knights took the necklace snatched the necklace from me and breaking the chain in the process. Tears welled in my ocean blue eyes. _

_"You can't have this anymore. You must forget everything and everyone," she said with stern urgency._

_ She had long blonde hair tied up in a neat orderly bun, and some kind of uniform on. It had a heart shaped symbol, and was silver, and blue. Her stance was very tight, and her face showed no emotion, only a stern business type demeanor. The other knight whom had escorted me onto the ship had brown hair and chocolate covered eyes. Her eyes held a softer look than the other's eyes did but her face was just as stern and emotionless as the other knight was._

_ Suddenly the blonde-haired woman put her hand in my face. Her hand glowed and I saw a blurred vision of the second brown-haired night came behind me to lay me down. Soon all I saw was darkness. The darkness made all my memories of the past two years run backwards, deteriorating as they went. Then finally, a small light appeared at the end of the memories that were running like a filmstrip in rewind. Then finally, everything went black._

_ A small voice in my head told me not to worry. That all this was just a simple dream. Nothing more. Just a __**dream**_

I awakened in my bedroom instantly with cold sweat dripping down my face, and back giving me shivers. I knew it was all a dream. I knew I remember only the pictures and none of the words. Yet, I still fought myself over the idea of it just being another dream.

"Roxanne, are you ok," said Lilly, her chocolate eyes full of concern.

Lilly was perched on the chair of my vanity next to the bed.

* * *

The End

Elizabeth R. Austin


	2. The Begining

"Roxanne, are you ok," said Lilly, her chocolate eyes full of concern.

"I'm fine," I replied sitting up.

She looked at me for a moment. She knew.

"He doesn't exist. Stop spending time thinking about it."

"What," I said pretending to be clueless.

"You heard me. You have to address your people in an hour," she said as she left.

I shook my head as she exited my room. I picked up my tiara and looked at it. It had three heart shaped rubies, and two golden keys. I hated it. I hated having to dress up and, I hated what I was going to have to do. I wanted to look, and dress, like other people. I wanted them to feel like I could really understand their problems. But in this getup that just was not possible.

The dress was pink of all colors, gorgeous, and extremely girly. My father had it designed for me before he died. My mother had attempted to convince him to pick something even a little less frilly, but had failed miserably.

I shook my head in an attempt to shake off the memory of their faces. But they were still there.

I sighed. How was I supposed to get up and tell everyone that I was leaving so I could get married to some stuck up snotty prince, that I did not want to marry.

_Mom, I need your help here,_ I said looking at the picture of her, and I had taped to the corner of my vanity mirror.

Her response came as soon as I looked down. The vanity table had an intricate design of my countries symbol. It was a heart made out from different pieces of wood from all around my country.

"I'll just refuse him. I don't care what Lilly tells me my heart tells me differently," I said aloud looking at my reflection in the mirror.

I looked down again. I guess it must have been my mother's second sign, because sitting there in the middle standing straight up was my mothers silver journal. The pages edged with a metallic blue that is only known in the twilight, and the same heart that was on my vanity had, was on the cover. Only the heart on the cover was metallic blue.

_Besides_, I thought with a smile, _so does my mother's journal._

As I brushed my hair, I thought about everything that had happened. I had arrived back here from somewhere. I could not remember anything about the past couple of years. The only thing I could remember was the angry feelings I had towards Lilly, and Crystal. Crystal had taken something from me. Something special, but I did not know what. The past eight years were spent training me to fight, sing, and be a princess. I had to learn table manners, and what spoon to use, how to do my hair, what was appropriate, what was not, etcetera, etcetera. I loved my guardians very much, but there was something that they were hiding for me. What it was, I did not know for sure, but I knew it had something to do with the two years of missing memories.

After I brushed my hair, and put on my black and blue name necklace, I stared at my reflection in the icy glass mirror. I always wore two necklaces. Lilly disproved of them both. One that I wore was on a chain and was attached to a heart that broke in half; it was the same shape as the heart on my vanity. I was supposed to give the other half to my future husband. The thought made me laugh. Me? Get married?

"There is no one here for me," I said to myself slipping on my dress. At least not here, in Kingdom Heart. Maybe elsewhere, but not in my kingdom. Not in my world.

I walked over to the mirror. Everything gorgeous as normal, well except for me, myself, and I. I am rather plain looking, and the dress and tiara definitely made sure everyone knew that. It did not bother me though. It meant I could go into town and blend in with everyone. I did not have t worry about being recognized.

Suddenly, I remembered something my mother had taught me in front of this mirror. I closed my eyes tight and repeated a wish three times. It was something my mother taught me to do. She and my father had died in the last attack by them...

"I wish I could go find that boy."

"I wish I could go find that boy."

"I wish I could go find that boy."

I opened my eyes.

Now if only it would work, I thought, smiling at my foolishness.

Slowly I made my way down the marble halls and staircases of the castle until I reached the dining hall. All the hallways were made of marble. Pearly white perfect marble. The stairs were always glass with a silver lining, and a metallic blue rug with silver edging ran up and down both the hallways, and the stairs. The walls were painted with a barely blue coat of paint, and had the same heart evenly spaced every two yards.

When I finally reached the dining hall, every one of my guardians had already finished breakfast.

"Mornin'" said a girl as I entered.

"Morning. Where's Lilly?"

"She had to go meet with a new guest. I think it is King Mickey."

My heart skipped a beat. Perhaps this meant something, like an adventure. Mickey only came buy the kingdom if it meant an adventure for me. Otherwise, he just wrote me letters asking how I was doing, but lately there had not been any.

I was about halfway through breakfast when Lilly came in.

"Your speech is canceled. Go get changed, and meet us in the gummi garage."

"Where are we going," I asked excitedly.

"No where special. You've just been invited to do a concert that's all," she said trying to sound nonchalant.

Lilly hurried out of the room.

I hiked up your dress and headed for the stairs. In no time, I had changed into my concert clothes and was ready to go. I had a grey tank top, and blue jeans that angled from one hip to below the other hip. For some reason I found myself excited about this trip. I suppose that it was because I had not preformed out of Kingdom Heart in so long... But what to sing?

I charged straight towards the gummi garage.

"Hurry up" yelled Crystal from the ship.

"Coming" I said and noted that I would need to decide during the flight.

But as soon as I was on board Crystal and Lilly droned on about the rules of being in other worlds. It did not take long for their droning to put me to sleep.

I woke a couple of hours later, knowing exactly what song of mine I had to sing. It was titled "Yin and Yang". I pulled out the page from the song binder and read it to myself.

"Yin and Yang."

Verse 1:

Wake up to darkness

But do not lose the light

Open a window

Turn off the light

Soak up the rays

But stand in the shadows

Chorus:

Yin and yang.

Together as one.

Like salt and sugar

Black and white.

Together they are one.

Verse2:

Don't fear your shadow

Walk tall in the light

Accept both parts of your heart

Both light and dark

Chorus:

Yin and yang.

Together as one.

Like salt and sugar

Black and white.

Together they are one.

Verse3:

Accept the darkness

Don't turn down the light.

Open the window to possibilities.

Chorus:

Yin and yang.

Together as one.

Like salt and sugar

Black and white.

Together they are one.

Verse 4:

Don't fear your shadow

But don't let it lead

Work with it

And together become one.

Chorus2x

Together as one.

"We are going to sing this on," I said.

"Roxanne... Oh, forget it you never listen," said Lilly looking at the page in disgust.

"Hey can we start off with "This Ain't a Scene" and move on to "Hum Hallelujah"," asked Daina impatiently, her sea green eyes glittering at the thought.

"Sure," I said watching Daina plug in her guitar.

Her hair was bright blue, and it was short, and always parted to the side or zigzagged. The best way to describe Daina was to call her a punk rocker. Her hair was never a natural color, and she had always cut it short. Most people did not like it but I did. I thought it looked good on her. But most of the kingdom thought it was "inappropriate."

"Ok everyone ready," asked Rosaline pushing her strawberry blonde hair out of her blue eyes.

"Yup," I said beginning the countdown sequence. "1...2...3..."

It was perfect. Then again, everything we played came out perfect n my opinion.

Daina had just hit the last cord when suddenly the power was cut.

"We are here."

The monitor read Radiant Garden and had a man named Cid's face on it.

"Ready to land and give us a show Roxanne," he asked with a smile.

"Sure am!"

"Alright prepare to land everyone," said Mickey from the pilot seat.

When I got off, I was greeted by a group of total strangers. One of which I thought I recognized but could not remember for sure. He had silver hair that covered his eyes. I searched my memories trying to find him, but he was not there.

_Perhaps_, I thought, _perhaps I am just thinking of someone else._

Suddenly I was taken from my thoughts by everyone screaming, and Lilly on the ground bleeding. She was clutching her stomach, and the other guardians were pulling out their weapons, and standing in fighting stance.

The End

Elizabeth R. Austin


	3. The Assassian

"LILLY," I screamed.

She lied on the ground clutching her stomach. Drips of crimson blood seeped through her fingers as they squeezed the fabric. Lilly was breathing heavily. She had tumbled a few steps since she first collapsed, leaving a pinkish trail where she had been. Her eyes were squeezed shut, and her teeth were pressed together, grinding. Lilly had never shown pain. Never.

"Mickey, take your friends to the Tavern NOW," yelled Crystal.

Xyenne was running full speed towards me. She used as full of a stride as she could withstand.

"LILLY," I screamed running towards her, reaching a hand out to her.

She looked up at me. Her lips where the same crimson color as her liquid covered fingers.

But before I could reach, her Xyenne caught me around my waist. The shock caused me to look up and see the boy I recognized but did not remember, running behind King Mickey. I wanted to call for his help. But how does one call someone without knowing their name? Slowly the group disappeared between the buildings. My attention snapped back to Lilly.

"Let me go Xyenne, Lilly needs help!"

"Crystal and the others will take care of her."

I cried out in frustration, and clawed at Xyenne's arms, begging her to release me.

"I can't. You must remain safe."

"I will be safe. I can take care of myself," I said casting the ice spell on her bare skinned arm.

"Oww. Damn it Roxanne, come back here," she said rubbing the now iced over skin on her arm.

"Not a chance!"

I ran full speed towards the steps, tripping down a few as I headed towards Lilly, who was now managing to stand/

"LILLY," I cried.

"Roxanne?! Go back to the ship with Xyenne," she said turning to face me still clutching her stomach.

"No, I promised to never abandon any of my people, and that includes my guardians. I stay and fight," I said reaching out my right arm with my hand open, facing the ground.

There were a few shimmers and my keyblade appeared in my hand.

"I am staying," I said with finality in my tone and positioning myself in ready stance.

Lilly sighed, but did not argue. She knew there was no point.

I stood with my guard up, looking for a clue.

"Bingo," I whispered to myself, catching a glimpse of a glittery light with a path headed straight at Lilly.

I quickly ran straight into Lilly causing her to duck, and caught the assassin's blades with my keyblade.

The assassin had white blonde hair that hung loose from her bandaged face. Her eyes were crimson and stared straight into mine. There was no feeling, emotion, or sense of life in them at all. I saw that the blades were actually long spikes attached to her fingertips, and they were made of ice but would not break nor melt. She smiled at me. She was completely bandaged in black, with a robe that was skin tight with a hood at the torso, and had short sleeves. The bottom of the robe flared out and covered her feet but did not touch the ground. It made it seem as if she was floating instead of running when she moved.

"You think you can stop me," she whispered to me with arrogance.

"Think is not a word I am familiar with in that phrase. I know can stop you."

The two of us fought for some time using a sparing amount of magic. Finally, I had enough. She had to pay for what she had done to Lilly.

I slowly ushered her into a corner, leaving the others to fight off the purelings. The purelings where a crossbreed between the nobodies and the heartless. The only difference is they had a stolen heart that was completely consumed by darkness. They looked the same as any ordinary nobody or heartless but where much tougher to beat.

Once I had her cornered, I began to use one of my more powerful spells.

"Nachtium syxtas lithug emco, Nin fla anda voden lokenish fedomen"

_Night with Light come, Yin and Yang together punish evil._

The smoke from my attack slowly cleared, but she was no longer there.

"We will meet again Princess of Heart," said the assassin from the rooftop.

I started to go after her, but suddenly a hand reached onto my shoulder. It was Marabelle's. Her layered milk chocolate hair was covering part of her face but I could still see her pale blue eyes. Despite the fact that Marabelle was a nobody, her hands, were always warm, and her face always made you feel like everything would be okay. Which I always found ironic, because she was expelled from her world for being the end of it. Yet, Marabelle was the only one who knew how to make everyone smile when the chips were down.

Marabelle smiled at me. Her warmth calmed my raging anger, and slowed me.

"Come we are all exhausted and need to rest," she said in a barely audible whisper.

Leilah appeared on my other side. Her blue-black hair covered half her face, but her concerned steel grey eyes pierced through. Most of the times those eyes scared me because every time I made contact with them I felt like she was stealing my soul.

"Lilly needs you to teach her before she dies. She can not perform the healing spell without yin and yang," Leilah said to me with her grey eyes seeping through mine.

I walked over to Lilly slowly. I knew her body had taken a beating. She did not need this kind of stress right now. But I did not have a choice in the matter.

"Are you ready to listen to what I know? Or do you still think that your deteriorating heart is not from the expelling of your darkness," Leilah asked.

"Lilly, you must listen without yin and yang you will die," said Rosaline.

Everyone looked at Rosaline. She barely ever spoke, even though records indicated that she was very outgoing before she became a nobody. Sometimes, I find myself never wanting to find her heart, because I fear her memories are too painful to bear.

"So Lilly what's it going to be? Are you going to learn the balance or let yourself fade away in pain," asked Leilah.

It took all my strength not to do the procedure anyway. But I had to wait for her consent, without it I could not do what was needed. What a queen long ago discovered. I was reminded of my mother's journal entry.

I read the entry in my memory.

"_A long time ago in Kingdom Heart, a King decided that the best way for everyone to live happily and safely was to expel their darkness from there bodies. However, what the king did not notice but every queen from all the generations to Roxanne noticed, that once a person expelled their darkness they began to fade because they were not whole. Roxanne's grandmother, who was assassinated, was the first person to integrate her darkness and her light in her heart. She named it yin and yang. Her grandmother learned how to work with her darkness and control it rather than expel it from her body. Her last journal entry made hours before her death read:_

_"Everyone has a shadow that is a necessity of there lives, for all that are living and real have shadows. As such, my darkness is my shadow and I cannot live without it. It is necessary to have a balance of yin and yang.""_

Lilly looked at me and sighed.

"I agree. Please teach me princess."

"Look into your heart Lilly. Place yourself there."

She closed her eyes obediently. Shortly after she did, her heart came out of her body. It was shiny, pink, and crystal like. It hovered out in front of her body. Soon Lilly's confused figure appeared in front of the heart. The figure was made of what seemed to be a light fog. The white fog like Lilly called to herself.

"Lilly," she called in desperation.

The third time the foggy Lily called out, another figure appeared. It was also Lilly but it was dark like thunderclouds, and younger looking too.

"You want me back? You expel me and now you want me," said the dark figured Lilly.

"Yes. Roxanne said that we must become one, and understand each other."

"You can't do this because she said. You have to believe it will work out or else we cannot combine ourselves."

The foggy Lilly took a deep breath, looking down at the floor.

"You are stuck too much on tradition. Has Roxanne not shown that tradition is not always best?"

The foggy Lilly thought for a moment, looking down at the floor, before speaking.

"Yes. I have no doubts. I believe this will work."

The two figures reached their out to one another. The hands clasped. Both apparitions of Lilly took a deep breath, ready for the plunge. The two began to meld. Soon the two parts of Lilly's heart combined and returned to her heart and lowered back in her body.

Lilly's body went limp. The spell took massive amounts of energy from her. That told me, that both parts of her heart were still reluctant.

Crystal caught the limp body before it hit the ground.

"Come we all need to get some rest before we talk to Mickey tomorrow," said Zephyra turning.

Zephyra's hair snapped behind her as she turned around. It was the first time I had seen her hair untied. She usually kept it twisted up tight in a bun so it would not get in her way. But now she had undone the bun, and even in a ponytail set high up on her head it still reached below her waist.

The group of us headed towards the tavern Crystal had told Mickey to go to.

* * *

The End

Elizabeth R. Austin


	4. The First Heart

I watched Crystal intently. She kept adjusting Lilly in her arms as if she was too heavy, but she refused to let anyone else carry Lilly. I sensed that she was attempting to hide something from me but I could not determine what. Every time moved to help her she stepped away.

But that was not the only thing on my mind. I was still thinking about the silver-haired stranger I had encountered earlier. For some reason I felt drawn to him, but I feared getting close because I could not recall meeting him. I was afraid it was a trap, or maybe a trick.

"Roxanne, are you alright," said a meek voice coming from my left shoulder.

I turned to see Rosaline staring at me intently. She was wearing a pair of sky blue jeans with holes worn out in both knees. Her shirt fit her loosely, and was grey in color. She always looked adorable, like a little kid.

"I am fine, just worried about Crystal carrying Lilly on her own. She looks weak. Maybe it's because of how late it is," I said in response.

"I am sure it's just late. Crystal wouldn't try and hide something from you."

"I hope your right Rosaline. I just get this feeling that she and Lilly always have something they are not telling me. Something important."

"Don't worry so much kid," said another voice coming from my right side.

I smiled because I knew who it was. She adorned herself in tight jeans with a water pattern bleached into them. Her top was white with a hint of mint green to it. It flowed loosely, and allowed everyone to see the halter of her swimsuit.

"Yeah remember what the pig thing in that one world said... Hakuna matata," sang another person on my right.

I smiled and laughed, as Daina, and Alex began to sing hakuna matata softly.

Alex was wearing her tight black shirt that had a dark red fire pattern to it, and black shorts with the red thread. She had on half gloves that were bright red.

I began to sing along and Rosaline skipped along with the three of us. A couple of the others joined with the four of us, but the majority of my guardians just shook their heads. The older ones found this behavior foolish, and constantly reminded us that we have to grow up sometime.

Before I knew it, we had reached the tavern. The tavern's exterior was covered in what looked like sandstone bricks. Its windows were dark in frame and contained stained yellow glass. I held the wooden door open for Crystal, who went in first, followed by Xyenne who talked to the Tavern keeper. We knew him well, because of how often I gave concerts for him. He agreed to let all of us stay for two concerts, and a club performance. Crystal made her way down the hall to the dining area.

"Can we have some drinks, it doesn't matter if we have to pay or not. I just need some strong coffee badly," she called over her shoulder.

"That's not a problem at all," replied the tavern keeper.

He was a short man. Barely my height. He had shaggy brown hair and sharp green eyes. His shoulders were broad, and his stomach lumped out a little. All his features were rather sharp giving him an appearance of unpleasantness. However, the opposite was true. He was a rather kind gentleman always willing to lend a helping hand. He was married with two kids. One boy, Timmy, and a little girl, Gloria. They were both adorable, but I rarely saw them now that they had school.

We all made our way down to the dining area. The halls were lit with old-fashioned as lamps, and had wood paneling on the walls. When the tavern owner came in with the coffee, he gave Crystal a key. She went to the room to lay Lilly down. Shortly after she left, the group we had met earlier came in. Mickey walked up to our group and began talking to me.

"Roxanne is everything alright," he asked.

"Yeah everything's fine. Lilly got attacked, but she will be ok," I responded watching the tavern keeper now walking toward me.

"I'll tell you what. I'll fix a whole meal for every one of you, it you," he said pointing at me. "Sing for a while. Three songs are all I ask."

I looked at him wearily but shook my head in agreement. I pulled a stool up on the stage, and the tavern owner switched on the mike. I noticed that everyone except my group had separated out. The group that came with Xemnas sat separately from those that had arrived with Mickey.

"Not to many," Crystal said entering the room. "You have to meet the prince tomorrow."

I scowled at her deeply, and several of my guardians shook their head, while others refused to make eye contact with anyone but the table. Daina, Alex, and Rosaline, joined me on the stage, and readied their instruments.

First, we sang Hum hallelujah.

It flowed beautifully, but used plenty of my energy. I decided I would have to take it slower.

Swing Life Away. I loved this song ever since I first heard it. Btu by the time I was done, I new I only had the energy to sing one more song.

Best of me. It put a smile o several faces. I took my bow and returned to the group.

"That's enough. Everyone to bed. Now," demanded Crystal.

I moaned but followed orders. I did not want to get up in the morning, and I did not want to have to meet the prince. But most of all I did not want to marry someone. I knew there was a person was out there, I felt it in my heart. I also knew he was not a prince by any means. What I really wanted was to solve the nagging feeling I had. The nagging feeling tat the one I was searching for was close. But, I knew I could not find him. Why go through the frustration? Besides, Lilly said he does not exist.

I could not sleep at all that night. I tossed and turned for hours. Always too hot or too cold. I could not get comfortable no matter what. Front, Back, left, or right, it was all uncomfortable. Eventually I gave up and left a note on the nightstand. I tiptoed down the halls and headed for the seaport. When I got outside, the sky was full of starts that seemed to lead me to my destination. Every one of the stars winked at me as I ran. Finally, I reached the dock. I walked up and down it admiring the water. Its clear cool blue tone and its crystal complexity baffled me. Finally, I could not walk any further and took a seat on the dock. I used my magic to call the water to me. I pooled it all together and gave it another spell.

"Is the one I love close," I asked the water.

The word yes appeared in shaky letters.

"Can you show him to me?"

The water told me no and drizzled out of my hands and back to the sea. I cried softly.

"I don't understand. Why can't I see him? I know I've met him."

I lay down on the dock and closed my eyes listening to the ocean. The waves flowed in and out, spraying my body as it passed by. Soon the soothing sound put me fast asleep.

When I awoke Rosaline was there bedside me.

She told me what had happened at the tavern before she left.

_My alarm sounded waking everyone up. Lilly and Crystal entered my room to start getting me ready for my meeting. Their hair was messed up and they both wore the same uniformed pajamas._

_"Where is she," screamed Lilly as she helped Crystal rummage through my room._

_Alex and Crystal stopped in front of the door. _

_"What are you two doing," asked Daina._

_"What does it look like?! Roxanne ran off somewhere and she is supposed to meet the prince in a couple of hours," yelled Crystal._

_Alex calmly walked by Crystal and picked up the note I had left on the table. She then proceeded to read it aloud._

_"Couldn't sleep, went to the pier. Love Roxanne. Gee... I wonder where she is," said Alex rolling her eyes._

_"Haven't got a clue," said Daina sarcastically._

_Crystal and Lilly both looked at Alex and Daina like they were going to kill them both._

_Crystal snatched the note, and the two took off for the pier. _

_Alex and Daina continued to the dining area for breakfast. Mickey and Xemnas's group soon joined. _

_Alex and Daina challenged Ziya and Zephyra to a dance off. When that was over there was a chugging contest of everyone's favorite drinks. It ended in a tie between Alex, and Daina. Everyone was laughing and having a great time. They turned up the music and Alex, and Daina got everybody up and moving._

_"Where's is Rosaline," asked Marabelle._

_"No clue," responded Luna._

We sat in silence after she had finished.

"I don't want to marry him Rosaline," I said facing her.

Rosaline had joined me at daybreak to watch the sunrise.

"I know, but you don't have a choice."

"I wish there was some way out of this."

"So do I. I want you to find that guy you always dream about."

"So do I. I wish I could just picture him, and hear his voice clearly. I know he is close by."

"Really!"

"Yup, I even tested it out, but the spell wouldn't show me his face."

"Roxanne," yelled two familiar voices from behind me.

Rosaline and I turned to face the voices.

Lilly approached me first grabbing me by the arm.

"Come. You must get ready now. We've only got an hour."

I unwilling got to my feet and went back with Crystal and Lilly. Rosaline followed closely behind.

Back at the Tavern, they shoved me into a dress, and did my make-up. Then they shoved me out the door and hurried me down to the common area where I was to meet the prince and his father.

As I reached the area, I noticed a dark presence surrounding it.

The king and his son approached us. The son examined me like a piece of meat. He looked exactly like I thought he would. Handsome and stuck up. His father seemed to be an older version of him.

"Father isn't there anyone, well prettier, or less weak."

I bit my lip to keep from lunging at the boy.

"My son this is the fairest lady of them all."

"But she is so..."

I could not hear the rest because he was whispering.

Suddenly my heart started pounding. I turned quickly and fired a spell at the pureling behind me. I watched as more appeared surrounding the area along with heartless. Lilly, Crystal, and I surrounded the king and his son and began fighting them. But the more we killed the bigger they got. Soon one in particular caught my attention. I remained focused on getting to it, killing all the others that got in my way. By the time I got to it, the others were all dead. I knew what was special about this one. This one had Marabelle's heart. I killed it with one fatal blow, and caught the heart.

"What are you doing," asked Lilly approaching me.

"It's Marabelle's heart."

"Are you certain," asked Crystal.

"Positive. I need to get it to her soon."

"Ahem."

The three of us turned to the king and his son.

"We must decide and get this done first. Besides this takes precedence over some stupid thing," said the king pointing to the heart.

Lilly's temper flared. She knew what she must do. Something that had nagged at her until she had banished the darkness from her heart. But now that the darkness was back, and so was the nagging. Telling her to break tradition.

"Your son is unfit to marry her. I cannot force her to marry anyone, nor can I say that I wish to."

"How dare you," roared the king.

But he was to late the three of us had turned our backs and taken off towards the Tavern.

"MARABELLE," I screamed running into the dining center.

Everyone fell quite as I entered, and walked towards Marabelle.

"I found your heart, Marabelle," I said to her, letting her see the light it emitted.

"Oh, Roxanne. How can I ever repay you?"

"I told all of you, that if you would stay with me, I would find your hearts. You owe me nothing Marabelle. You have kept your end of the bargain. I promise I will find the rest of yours," I said turning to everyone.

"I've decided. That I don't want mine back Roxanne," said Xyenne with her head bowed.

-The End-

Elizabeth Rose Austin


	5. Purity

"I've decided. That I don't want mine back Roxanne," said Xyenne with her head bowed.

Everyone turned and stared at her in utter disbelief.

"What changed your mind Xyenne," I asked calmly.

"I don't think I could take my memories back. It has been so long. I can't even remember a single part of them, nor am I sure I want to."

"I understand that you are scared of your memories, as you should be, since none of you remember how you died. However there is more to it than your memories Xyenne."

"Like what," asked Marabelle.

I smiled, and said, "You'll have to wait for my concert. Just trust me it's truly beautiful."

"That it is," Crystal said. "Remember how you asked about Roxanne's special power. The power to purify, and renew? And I couldn't describe, nor could Roxanne, or Lilly."

The group shook their heads.

"Well now Marabelle, you will understand," Lilly said with a smile.

"I hope your excited Marabelle," said King Mickey. "It's a rare sight that only those who know of Roxanne, and are close to her can see."

"Yup," I said smiling at the rest of Mickey's group. "I'll try my best to let you all see it to."

My smile faded as you looked at Xemnas's group. I knew none of them could see it.

"Awww. Come on. Stick with us and I am sure Roxanne will find your hearts to," said Daina.

"Why? We have offered you nothing," said Zexion.

"Because I want all nobodies like you all to get their hearts back. There is nothing I can do for the ones that are not half of somebody, but I can get your hearts back so you all can be happy again. And even if your not still traveling with us. I can find your hearts and return them to you."

The Organization looked like they had been fed an empty promise.

"Hey she's trying to be nice and help you all out," said Alex raising her voice.

"It's okay Alex. They've just lost hope that's all."

"Umm. We are kind of right here you know," said Axel.

Daina and I laughed.

"Yeah, we know," said Alex sarcastically.

I smiled a little, and placed my hand behind my head.

"Sorry," I said, but I noticed Axel's attention was still fixated on Alex as it had been since we met up with them.

"What are you looking at," snapped Alex.

Axel's face hardened to a stern frown.

"Nothing."

"Whatever."

"Hey, we're going to be late," said Rosaline, pointing to the clock.

"Ack! We have thirty minutes to get there," I said rushing out the door.

Everyone followed my lead. Luckily, we made it on time. It was a concert at a club that I had preformed at many times before. There were tables set up on the floor and a huge stage with all our equipment already set up for us.

"Ummm. Lilly can you take them to our seating section," I said turning and looking at the Organization and the people with Mickey.

"Sure. Crystal and I will take care of it. What do you want to eat after you sing?"

"The usual. Thanks. See you all later," I said following Daina, Alex, Rosaline, Marabelle, and Leilah to the stage.

I walked up to the mike. My palms sweated, and my pupils shrunk to deal with the white lights in my eyes. I wiped my hands on my pants and licked my lips as I raised my hand to shade my eyes from the blinding lights. I scanned the crowd and found where everyone was seated. Smiling, I put my hand on the mike and removed it from the holder. I slowly looked over my shoulder. Alex and Daina winked at me as I scanned past them to Marabelle's position at the soundboard behind the nearest curtain. My view moves from Marabelle back past Alex, and her bass to Rosaline, who nods her head to let me know she is ready to go. Finally I reach the very other side of the stage and hold a thumbs up out to Leilah, who returns the signal. I spin around to the crowd.

"Hello everyone," I say.

The crowd screams and cheers back at me. The lights change and are refocused as we begin the first song.

Without a word and the adrenaline pumping through my veins I continue. This time I infuse my voice with my purifying power and watch the effects.

Out of the corner of my eye, I catch the look on Marabelle's face. She is completely shocked. I search the crowd and spot Mickey and his friends. They see what I have done too. I then scan the crowd watching the darkness come out of people and dissappear in an iridescent fog that shines with the refraction of every beam of light that passes through it. I am able to find the people in the crowd that can see it too easily, because instead of eyes fixated on the stage, or me they are watching this iridescent fog lift itself up and away from everyone slowly fading into the air.

I continue infusing my voice with the power until the concert is over. As I leave the stage, I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Roxanne, I am so glad I saw that. It was honestly the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Now I know why everyone wants to see you sing, and why you love it so much," said Marabelle gripping my shoulder as tears stream down her face silently.

"I am glad you can see it now. And now you also know why I want everyone to see it," I said smiling at her.

Marabelle had been reborn. She now had all her memories back, and though some made her sad, she was still glad to be whole again.

She released me from her grasp, and I headed back to join the others.

"Well, did she see it," Lilly asked as I rejoined the group.

I shook my head yes and looked at Mickey's group. Everyone but Mickey was still awe struck.

"So, how did I do your highness," I asked with a cocky smile, and a bow.

"Excellent as usual princess. I can say this much, that sight never gets old Roxanne," replied Mickey.

I turned to the rest of his group.

"Well did you all see it," I asked with a worried look.

Every one of them shook their heads making the smile reappear on my face. Suddenly one off them spoke up.

"How did you do that," asked the silver hair boy.

I turned to him and stopped. My heart pounded. I recognized his voice, his eyes, his hair, everything about him, but I could not place him in my mind. Was he maybe part of my lost memories, I wondered.

"Roxanne. Earth to space captain Roxanne," said Daina taunting me for zoning out.

"You going to answer him or do we have to," asked Alex.

I blinked a couple of times.

"Whaa. Umm. I do not know. I just can. Only certain people from my kingdom have the power. It is considered a higher-level magic than what most people have. Most people in Kingdom Heart have all elemental powers, but are stronger in one. Then there are the lower class magic people, who have only some of the elements. And finally, there are those like me that have one of the high-class elements. Mine happens to be purity. I have only met two other high-class elementals. One had the power of peace, and the other had the power of friendship."

"Those don't seem like they would be elements. And even if they are how are they more powerful," asked Roxas.

I looked at him. His expression reminded me of Rosaline. Sweet and innocent.

"You know that's a really good question. I cannot really explain to you how they are considered elementals, but I can completely explain the whole higher class. You see these high-class elemental powers have the capability to change something in a person's heart, rather than just controlling some outside force. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense. So is that why nobodies cannot see what happens when you use your power," Roxas asked with a thoughtful face.

"That's precisely correct," I said smiling at him. "Also most people don't notice it happening at all unless they know about it, or more sensitive to their emotions."

"Wow. Sounds really complicated," said Demyx.

"Well people are naturally complicated. So it makes sense if you think about it," said Leilah.

I noticed the owner of the club walking our way out of the corner of my eye.

"Hey, excellent show Roxanne. The dining area is all set up for everyone, so go on back whenever," he said approaching me.

"Alright everyone, to the dining hall," Daina said jumping up.

Everyone filed out of the room and down the hall to the food. But before I could leave, Axel and Demyx stopped me.

"I want a word with you," said Axel.

"Sure," I replied a little worried.

Demyx suddenly grabbed my shoulder and shoved me against the wall. I was shocked and scared because I differently had him pegged as the non-violent type. I could see his green eyes were filled with rage.

"Why don't they remember us," Demyx asked with hostility.

"Who," I asked looking confused.

"Don't play dumb games. Daina and Alex. Why have they forgotten us? What did you do," yelled Axel.

"I didn't... do anything. They must have given it up to be my guardian," you said.

"What do you mean give it up," snapped Demyx clenching his hand on my shoulder harder causing me to wince.

"Sometimes, when guardians are extremely necessary and they are also new, they have to give up any memories that are deemed unnecessary and harmful."

"How could memories of us be considered harmful? How can friendship and caring be harmful? I thought that's the kind of thing you wanted," said Axel pointing his fiery finger at me.

"It would be considered a distraction. The kingdom wants the guardians fully focused. It is beyond my control. It was the choice of my father and his advisors. I am truly sorry, but there is nothing I can do until I have their hearts back. But when I do, I promise. I will give them all their memories back. I never want anyone to be missing part of their life like I am," I said letting my head hang, as tears fell down my face to the floor.

Demyx let me down.

"I am sorry. I should not have acted that way. We were told it was not your fault, but we could not see who else's it could be. I didn't know that...," he said letting his voice trail off into silence.

I wiped away my tears, and looked at them both.

"I promise to find your hearts to so you can love them back."

"How did you know," Axel asked staring at me.

"It's not hard to figure out. You both stare at them quite often."

They were both taken aback by this statement. I laughed.

"We better go to the dining hall before Crystal, and Lilly freak out," I said heading for the dining hall waving them to follow me.

When the three of us came in Lilly grabbed me by my wrist and dragged me off to the table. As the two of us headed for the table, she leaned down and whispered into my ear.

"What did they want," she whispered staring at the side of my head trying to force me to look at her.

"Nothing, they just had a few questions," I said still looking forward hoping she would not catch me.

"They didn't hurt you or anything did they? You looked a little pale when you entered."

"Nope, just hunger I guess," I said taking my seat.

I sat down and joined the others in stuffing our faces. After which almost everyone went to bed. I however changed into my pajamas in my room, and walked to the patio overlooking the sea. My pajamas consisted of a black tank top with the kingdom hearts symbol stitched on the front in silver and metallic blue. The top was edged with a fancy lacing and the straps were made of a gauzy black material. The pants were tree-quarter in length and had a swirl line pattern of silver and metallic blue on the outside of each leg.

I walked out on the patio. The wind moved my hair a bit but not much. The breeze felt good, and it made the torch flames dance. I walked over to the edge and leaned on the railing. I took a deep breathe enjoying the smell of the sea as it fills my nose. The sensation reminds me of a dream. The dream I had before I left for this trip. The image of the silver haired boy teaching me to swim moves its way to the surface of my mind. I smile, drifting away in my own thoughts and dreams. I take in the sound of the waves and let myself drift into the dream. I watch his mouth as he speaks to me. You cannot hear his voice or make out his face, just the silver hair. I squeeze my eyes tighter trying to see the boys face. Suddenly he is eaten by darkness. Then the darkness forms a path and he turns from me walking away from me. I run after him, but some one stops me telling me it is not my path. I watch the boy as he enters a doorway. Inside is a road shrowded in the twilight, but at the end I see there is a light. The light of dawn. I smile as I watch him walk further. Then suddenly there is a scratching noise, the door shuts, and the scene fades away. Brought back to reality I flip around to see what caused the noise.

"Who's there," I say.

A dark figure moves towards me.


	6. The Truth of Matters

At first the figure does not move. It remains silent and still.

"Who's there," I repeat in desperation.

I press my back against the railing.

The figure steps again. The light barely illuminates the right pants leg. It is blue and long. The bottom tumbles unto the shoe and flows to the ground behind the heal. The shoe's soles are black, while the shoe itself is mostly white with black, yellow, and red accents.

I take a deep breath as the bar presses into my back painfully, and causes me to bend backward just a bit.

"Roxanne, don't you remember me," said the figures voice.

It was soft, and filled with sadness. The voice was familiar but I could not make a single connection. The faces of those I know ran through my head. I tried to match them up with a voice. Picture after picture zoomed by.

Before I knew it. Whoever it was had moved into the light, and was staring at me intensely.

"Roxanne," the figure asked with eyes full of sorrow.

I tried. It was the silver haired boy. His green eyes were narrowed in on me, and his sorrow seeped through my thoughts. He had on long blue pants held up by a black belt. He had on a black zipped up shirt and over it was a mostly white vest with yellow lining, and a blue horizontal stripe followed by a large yellow horizontal stripe.

"No, I am sorry. I really do not. Where are you from," I asked.

The boy did not respond he just stepped closer, and reached out his hand to me. The gesture made me jump, and I began to lose my balance.

The stranger grabbed my wrist and pulled me forward into him. For a second I considered pulling back, but as he wrapped his arms around me and nuzzled his face not my hair I found myself unable. Instead, my arms wrapped around him, and I closed my eyes. He was so incredibly warm and comfortable. I practically melted.

Eventually he let go, and stared at me. I could tell there was something he wanted to say, or something he wanted to do, but he could not bring himself to.

As we stood staring at one another, I pinched myself a couple of times just to make sure it was not a dream.

"So you don't remember me at all," he said.

"I can't tell. You seem so familiar, but I can't think of your name or face in any of my memories. When did I meet you," I asked.

"I first met you when you were six, and you left me when you were eight," he replied.

His eyes were full of hope.

"Well that explains it," I said. "I don't have any memories of that point in my life."

I chuckled to myself until I caught the look in his eyes.

"Don't be said. Hey I know let's get some hot chocolate and you can tell me all about it okay?"

"Are you sure you'll believe me? I don't want to tell you everything and have you think I am crazy."

"Look, my instincts say to trust you, and they've never steered me wrong before. Come on; let's go get some hot chocolate and talk."

Even though I knew better, some part of me told me that I knew him, and that he would never hurt me.

I could never explain what exactly drew me to him, but we were up until five in the morning discussing those two years. I asked question after question. He never got annoyed with me and seemed content just to sit near me. I began to wonder if he was the one form my dream or not. I course could not confirm this any other way, except that somehow I all fit. After a while, I got him to tell me about himself. He told me his name and where he had came form. In fact, he told me everything. I was not really expecting it, but he kept going, and I kept asking.

"So what was the island like?"

"I don't know if it's the same anymore. I haven't been back in a while, but it had two sides, a dock, this beautiful waterfall that was next to a secret cave shrouded in tree roots, and it had a tree house, a porch thing that was up a ladder. And then there is this small island connected to the larger island by a bridge that we spent a lot of time together on," he said leaning back in his chair eyes glowing with happiness.

The smile on his face made my heart melt like butter. I was so comfortable around him, and had no idea why. The feeling made me smile.

"Don't ever stop that," he said suddenly looking at me.

"Stop what," I asked, my face twisted up in confusion.

"Smiling. Your smile is beautiful. I told you that back on destiny islands. It's a shame you don't remember. It made you so happy," he said trailing off and leaning back again.

I blushed. I had guys fawn over me all the time at home, but that was because I was the princess. Though not even one of them had called me beautiful. As far as I was concerned, I was rather plain looking. There really was not anything extraordinary about me. I had average height, average curves, average face, average everything.

"You shouldn't be embarrassed by the truth like that," he said leaning forward again.

"I'm sorry; it's just that no one has ever said that to me before."

"Really. No one? Are you sure?"

"Well, I guess f you story is true, and I am the one you speak of then I guess you have."

"No one else," he said raising an eyebrow. "Huh."

As I watched him think, something came to my mind.

"Riku, was there something you gave me, before I went home?"

"Yeah a necklace that I made for you. Why?"

"Well when I woke up I was really angry at Crystal, and I knew she took something from me. Maybe that was it. So who came ad got me?"

"The two head guardians, Crystal, and Lilly."

"No. That can't be right. Are you sure?"

"Positive. They look just like they did that day."

I was shocked.

_No. He has to be lying._

"You're a liar! I can't believe I trusted you," I yelled slamming my chair into the table.

My hot cocoa cascaded to the tile floor as I stomped towards the door leading inside.

Suddenly there was a hand on my wrist. Then on my shoulder.

"Stop, please. I would never lie to you. I can't lie to you Roxanne. If you still won't believe me at least go, ask them. Please," he begged.

His eyes locked on to mine. I couldn't look away, nor could I say no.

"Okay, I'll ask them," I said letting my head hang.

"Thank you," he said smiling.

"ARGH! I can't stand this any longer. Roxanne he's telling the truth!"

I swung around to see who was speaking. It was Alex.

"What," I said in confusion.

"Lilly and Crystal took your necklace and your memories. It was all because Riku wasn't a prince, and at the time they were still convinced you still had to marry a prince," Alex blurted out.

"Quit messing with me," I sad praying that it was all a horrible joke.

"I'm not. Look, we all wanted to tell you but they said no. And now that they've changed, they kept saying they would, but obviously, that isn't the case. Rosaline has the necklace. Zephyra saved it and had Rosaline keep it for you once she joined us."

"No. I don't... Why," I said as my legs gave way and crashed to the floor.

Riku put his arms around my shoulders and tried to comfort me.

"It'll be ok Roxanne. I'm sure they can restore your memories."

_How could they? I trusted them. My parents trusted them…_ I thought as I cried into my hands.

Alex tried to help Riku comfort me.

Soon my sobs had attracted even more attention. Marabelle, Daina, and Leilah joined my side. They seemed to already know.

My sobs turned to anger. I stood up shoving everyone away. I wasn't angry **at** them. I knew as well as they did tat Lilly, and Crystal had the power to shut them up.

I threw open the doors causing them to crash into the walls and waking up several other occupants. Then I stormed down the hall. Al my magic was going arr. It was blowing up bulbs, lighting the walls on fire, vines were growing everywhere, rain fell from the ceiling as random gusts of are knocked open doors. By the time I got to Lilly, and Crystals room, they were waiting for me.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME," I screamed, waking up the few remaining sleepers.

Tears streamed down my face like a downpour. The more I cried the more it rained. My cheeks were red and raw from the salty raindrops, and my eyes were red with spidery veins. My nose as runny giving the sniffles.

"HOW COULD YOU?"

"It was for…," crystal started.

"LYING TO ME FOR NINE YEARS WAS FOR MY OWN GOOD? STRIPPING AWAY PRECIOUS MEMORIES WAS FOR MY OWN GOOD? TAKING ME AWAY FROM THE ONE IWAS DRAWN TO WAS FOR MY OWN GOOD!?"

I held out my hand and summoned my keyblade.

Lilly and Crystal backed away terrified.

I turned and sliced straight though the wall.

"MY PARENTS TRUSTED YOU! I TRUSTED YOU! YOU'VE BETRAYED ME!"

"Roxanne. I…"

"SHUT UP! You had your chance, and now you've lost it. Deal with the consequences. I hereby decree that you, Lilly, and you, Crystal…"

"Roxanne, no," cried several voices.

"Why not," asked turning to my other guardians.

"Roxanne, you can't. It's wrong and you know it. They were just trying to do what was best for you."

My anger still raged on. I wanted them punished. I wanted them to know how horrible it was to be missing part of your life.


	7. An Understanding

_Wait… missing?_

I stopped. My chin fell in an arc to my chest.

_How could I forget? How dare I! Their sacrifice. They gave it all up for me. The chance to love. To be happy. To have a family. I was only missing part of my life. But they. They were missing all of theirs. I... I am so stupid… So selfish... How…_

The damns broke unleashing a flood of salty teas unto my already red rough cheeks.

"Roxanne…"

"I am sorry." I whispered letting the air carry the soft sound.

"For what," asked Lilly as she hesitantly took a step closer.

"You all gave up everything. Your hopes, your dreams. Those precious to you. Your chances at a happy life. Everything. Just so you could guard me, and hear I am crying of **two years**!"

"Roxanne. Calm yourself. Look, Lilly and I, we made that choice. It was wrong of us. We never gave you the choice. We were wrong to force you away from happiness. To take you from Riku. We were wrong on a lot of levels and about many things. But this one was all by your father's wishes. He said to only let you find a proper gentleman. The two of us assumed it would mean a prince. But we were wrong."

I looked up at Crystal's face.

_My parent's will? They had never been mentioned before. NEVER._

Lilly and Crystal had gone to great lengths to keep that knowledge from me. I never thought that they would ever tell me anything about it.Even now, though I doubted receiving an answer I asked anyways.

Though looking back on it **now,** I wish I had **never** asked.

"Crystal, what happened... to my parents?"

Crystal bowed her head. Then se did something I never expected. Her legs buckled, and she crashed to the floor sobbing and crying out. Saying she never wanted to.

Lilly bent down beside her and tried to comfort her.

I stood still. Feeling very awkward.

"It's okay Crystal. We did what we had to do, "Lilly said as she padded Crystal on the back. But she was crying too. Just silently.

"Roxanne take Crystal inside. I will return in a moment to explain things. It's time you knew the truth. I'll return after I settle everyone else back in. I'll return and help you calm Crystal before we begin."

Lilly walked out and down the hall as I helped Crystal up and into the room.

About a half hour later, Crystal had settled down and Lilly had returned. She requested that I sit on her bed while they faced me from Crystal's.

"Now Roxanne, you're sure you want to know this right," Lilly asked looking me directly in the eyes.

"Positive," I said stiffening up.

"Okay, first understand that until we find your necklace we can not revive your memories of Riku," Lilly said pausing to look at Crystal. "Did you wipe out her departure memories as well?"

"Yes. I thought it would be best if she remembered nothing."

"Okay. Roxanne. Brace yourself. What I am going to tell you is going to hurt. At the time of your departure, the master of the purelings, the one you have set out to defeat, was on his way to Kingdom Heart. Even then, your mother was still insistent that you were meant to fulfill the prophecy and not her. So, she put you on a ship and sent you away. You were taken to Traverse Town were Cid introduced us to Destiny Islands. He said that he had barely even noticed the speck of land, and that you should be safe there. So we took you there, obtained everything you needed and locked away your memories of home. By locking your memories, we knew that you could never be found. While you were safely hidden, our armies fought full on with the purelings. But they were no match for the purelings. They simply outnumbered our forces. However, we managed to find out their plan. I am not sure how, and the queen never told anyone anything except it was the last thing that the person had ever done. The master had planned to find and kill your parents turning them into purelings, and then the master wanted to raise you as his or her own. Your parents had visited the front lines, and knew our people stood no chance. Two weeks before you were retrieved, your parents requested us to kill them, destroy their hearts, and then parade their bodies through the town and dump them into the sea, but instead allowing the bodies to be captured by the purelings. They also wanted a clone made of you to be killed and paraded the same way."

Lilly paused. Tears strolled quietly across the fleshy pavement. Her eyes stared at the floor.

Tears were covering my checks in a sea of salt. I knew that they had done it. Btu no matter what anger tried to arise in me; it was drowned be the oceans of sorrow and pity I was feeling. For some reason I had always pictured my parents dying majestically. In battle, at the front lines. But never had I thought that they had been murdered. My thoughts raged, trying to grasp everything. But crystal broke through the barrier of confusing knots.

"Roxanne," Crystal cried. "We are so sorry. Believe us we never wanted it to be like that. Please try to understand it was the only way your parents could save everyone. And don't think they didn't love you. They did this so you could finish learning in peace. And so you would have a home to return to."

I looked up, just to see if they were looking at me. However, their faces were still down, and their heads bowed.

"It's okay. I understand. I just wish I could have done something. I wish I would have known…"

"So do we. But Roxanne. All your parents wanted was for you to fulfill the destiny set before you. They knew that you would and could do it. And even if you would have failed, they wouldn't love you any less. But because of everything that's happened. We know what your mother knew all along. You are the one. You will save the worlds, and you will avenge your parents. You are not plain, and you are not ordinary, Princess Roxanne."

Those words. They made me smile through my tears. I could not help it. It just made me feel so happy. To know that or once someone else was counting on me. Instead of me counting on fifteen others.

I got up and hugged them both. I now understand why my mother picked them to be my head guardians.


End file.
